


In, in, in.

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP inside the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In, in, in.

**Author's Note:**

> For [rife28](http://rife28.livejournal.com/) Day 10, 2012, a rimming comm at LJ.

They are inside the Impala, which is really not the best place because they are both grown men, but they’ve managed to make it work.

 

Sam is bent over the back of the front seat with his hands supporting him against the back seat, opened flat so that he won’t damage the upholstery, and his head is against his right bicep, mouth closed around skin as he struggles to breathe. He’s on his knees, legs spread open so that one of his feet is shoved against the door and the other touches the gear, leaving his ass in the air, on full display.

 

Dean is behind him, knees on the floor, with a hand on each of Sam’s ass cheeks, spreading him wider as he wholeheartedly takes to pleasing Sam. They have been at it long enough for Dean’s knees to start feeling a burn, so Dean moves back and shifts, rearranging his weight.

 

“Dean,” Sam whines. “In, in, in,” he chants with little moans at the end of each exhale.

 

Dean moans in response, and Sam open his legs even wider, pushes out his ass that bit further and Dean  _needs_  to get his mouth around Sam’s hole again. He quickly kisses the puckered hole before moving in, tongue flattened as he pushes against the rim, wiggling until the muscle gives and the tip of his tongue is slipping inside Sammy’s heat.

 

“No, no, no,” Sam moans and shakes his head, shoving hips against the seat as he moves away, cock leaving a trail of pre-come behind.

 

Dean struggles to keep his hands on Sam, the sweat making their skin slippery, and closes his hands tighter around the globes.

 

“I’ll get inside you soon,” Dean smiles, face following and then pushing in his tongue a bit further before he slips it back out. Dean licks the rim before pushing in his tongue once more, deeper and deeper, wiggling as he sucks with his lips.

 

“Please,” Sam begs.

 

“Shh,” Dean soothes, tongue back inside his mouth, but lips only a breadth away. His hands squeeze around the swells of Sammy’s ass before he moves his thumbs closer, massaging Sam’s hole as he rubs his spit around. “Here you go,” Dean assuages as he presses in his left thumb, past the first knuckle, until it’s fully inside.

 

Sam moans and pushes his ass back. “More,” Sam urges.

 

Dean complies and joins his right thumb to his left inside Sam.

 

“More,” Sam says once more, a stronger bite to his voice.

 

Dean lays a kiss on Sam’s left cheek, rubbing his nose at his hole before he moves up and plunges his tongue in once more.

 

“No, no, no,” Sam utters once more. “Your cock, I want your cock,” Sam mutters.

 

“Shh, Sammy, one more finger.” Laving the skin as he speaks soothingly.

 

“Now,” Sam pleads.

 

“Not yet,” Dean replies, grazing his teeth across the pucker, each thumb pulling inside, opening Sam’s hole.

 

“Now, Dean,” Sam demands in a tone he hasn’t yet used. He’s impatient now, he stills himself and then bargains, “One more finger, dip it in, bring it back out and then get your cock inside me. After you’ve fucked me you can play with my hole as much as you want, mouth, fingers, whatever you want. But fucking get inside me Dean. Right goddamn now,” his voice isn’t as steady as he’d like it to be, a couple of moans as well as the heavy breathing make the words jumble a bit together, but he’s sure he gets his point across without the need to double check.

 

Dean gulps in response, eyes wide at the possibilities running through his mind and quickly reaches behind him with his left hand into the glove compartment. He fumbles around for a mere second, unable to see behind, but quickly grabs a bottle of lube which was in there for such occasions, and squeezes above Sam’s hole. He takes out his right thumb, gathers the lube with his index and middle finger and then pushes them in. Like Sam had demanded he dips in a third finger soon after, and then slicks his cock as he seeks out Sam’s prostrate for a quick flick before he’s out and struggling to get on his feet, uncertain of the physics but desperate to get inside Sam.

 

He registers the pain in his head, bumped in the process of trying to get up, an annoyed grunt starts to leaves his mouth as leans on his left foot wrong and a sting surges through it before he flattens it, his right foot steps on the lube bottle, and he knows that he’ll have to clean that up really soon, just not right now. Finally, when one of his knee bangs against the gear and he hits his head once more, he says Sam’s name in a noise that can only be called a whine.

 

And Sammy  _knows_  and he makes it all better, contorting his body so that he can manoeuvre Dean into a sitting position, avoiding unwanted contact between limbs, windows and whatnot by getting Dean’s arms to circle him as he straddles Dean. With a hand on each of Dean’s shoulders, legs firmly supporting him, Sam leans in for a quick touch of their lips before sinking down until Dean’s cock is seated as deep inside him as it can get, making them breathe in each other’s moans before Sam starts to move in earnest.


End file.
